Adventures at the fire temple
by Sage Kitsune
Summary: Noriko Uzumaki is finally on a once intriguing mission to the fire temple on the claims that people have been disappearing around the area, a seven man team is sent on the mission, but no one knows the mysteries that are soon going to be discovered, my first story ever on fanfiction please be gentle and readers can give me pointers, femnaru, few oc's and a new hidden village.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

It's been two months after the battle between **Madara Uchiha** and the shinobi allied forces, somehow **madara** was killed by the mother of chakra herself **Kaguya** **otsutsuki** after he activated the infinite tsukyomi, after the struggle and sacrifice of comrades and loved ones and the battle between Noriko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha , Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno( she didn't really do much) and Kaguya herself labelled Team seven as the heroes of the war before she was sealed away.

After the battle each village went back to repairing destroyed places along with maintaining ties from the temporal alliance during the war, in Konohakagure lady tsunade stepped down from the post of Hokage and handed it Kakashi telling him to hand it over to Noriko when she's come of age, Uchiha Sasuke was given a one year house arrest due to the fact he redeemed himself by playing a major role in the defeat of both kaguya and madara and also due to the fact the elders still wanted the clan restoration program to happen which according to Ino was undeserving of the duck butt emo. Sasuke also didn't believe that he would get away that easily ever in a million years, this decision strained the alliance between Konohakgure and other villages, but, after the explanation that without the sharingan the war wouldn't have been a success it reduced the tension though some kages like onoki and A were against the idea also suggesting that without the sharingan the war wouldn't have started either, but after the arguments and ramblings, it was decided that Sasuke Uchiha and any future offsprings of his would be subjected to a fuuinjutsu seal that would seal of their chakra and churn it together to create a self destruct explosion, If they were to betray their village again.

Noriko Uzumaki felt two type of feelings today as she walked through the streets of konoha, the first was pride because people no longer gave her the disapproving look she had always seen since her childhood also she had been handed her mother and fathers mansion in the forest of death though it was for her clans restoration program also, since she and Karin were the last Uzumaki left and Otokagure had handed Karin over to Konoha they were to live there then find suitors within the next four years with Noriko being the head clan member and Karin being the branch family member for now. The other feeling she felt was guilt, she has finally been acknowledged which was her childhood dream but she didn't think hundreds had to die before it happened, her walk through the streets of konoha wasn't for a stroll since the sixth hokage Hatake Kakashi had called for her for an S-rank mission, when she got into the hokage's tower she went towards kakashi's office, entering she saw shikamaru discussing with the Cyclops kage, immediately she entered her presence was noticed "come in Noriko" was the word that came out from her father's student all of a sudden shikamaru tensed by the sight before him, Noriko according to was a beauty to behold her faint three whisker gave her a cute feral look and her long blonde was packed in the same way kushina Uzumaki used to pack it, she started this style after seeing her mother in her mindscape, her hair bound by her hitai-ate with the colour being orange instead of blue she wore long sleeves and a glove with mini shorts, the remaining part of her legs were wrapped in bandages, and she wore a black pair of sandals, and now had a jonin vest customized in with orange buttons. "Noriko I am assembling a team of seven to check out the fire temple" he looked at her before continuing " lately anyone who goes towards the ruins are often reported to be dead or missing never to return, It's rumoured that the ghosts of the deceased in the attacks from hidan and kakuzu are the ones behind this disappearance of people I want you to take kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, ino yamanaka, sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha and shikamaru nara himself you guys are to explore the temple and find the cause behind this strange disappearance your team leader is shikamaru the others would be briefed once they return from their respective missions. Go pack yourself for tomorrows mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers of the hills

**In my last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer stuff so here it goes I don't own Naruto but as you know the OC's always belongs to the writer.**

 **Well I'm back with the update for this story, thanks kuroneko200 for following it that's just the amount of encouragement I need to continue and I would love it if people criticized or commented on it to guide me cause I just started posting stories, you can check out my other story "The Other Genryusai" so up to the next story.**

It was in the morning at dawn most members of the team where already at the gate except Shikamaru and Noriko "I can see the teme has picked up kakashi sensei's habit during my absence" sakura gave him a slight glare because of the word and she couldn't believe kakashi was allowing sasuke to leave the village even if it was just a mission, ino commented to break the tension "well I won't be that surprised if she picked up being late from Shikamaru's laziness" just then a female figure with blonde hair jumped down from the gate "I can't believe you guys call yourselves shinobi without noticing I was up there the whole time especially you Kiba" she said giving everyone except sasuke a shock, Kiba was like no wonder I couldn't detect you, this girl like scent is common amongst all you kunoichi" that should be Shikamaru over there everyone faced the direction of Noriko's sight and true to her words Shikamaru was walking towards them with his hands behind his pineapple hair. And a backpack, "are we set" everyone looked at Noriko to find out she was the only one not carrying a backpack "what?" she asked Shikamaru said "Noriko where's your backpack?" "I don't need one" she replied "so can we just get moving we've wasted too much time here" everyone picked up their bags and started walking in the direction of the fire temple, it was a two day journey but it didn't cost a lot since stories were told and adventures were shared after a day and sixteen hours they were finally at the fire temple's borders as Sakura was about to move closer, Kiba sensed something and Shino too Akamaru went forward to confirm their suspicion with a bark "I know buddy something smells fishy around here or should I say decayed and pretty foul" before anything else could be said the perfect and beautifying image before them which was a genjutsu was immediately replaced with a gruesome picture of half rotten corpses some were skewered by long silvery lances while some look like they were trapped the others looked like they were attacked, with kunai lodged in the half rotten corpse, sakura shielded are eyes then bent down and vomited due to the nauseous feeling she felt from seeing the sight before her, "I don't think I feel the need to move further beyond this point" complained sakura "whoever did this must be inhumane" ino commented also, everyone of them had an expression of disgust on their faces including the emo uchiha.

Shino was using his insects to find the right part for them to move with which was successful giving them a zigzag trail to follow when they got to the other side they saw a path, it lead downwards into a valley which they passed through, as they were moving Noriko sensed something was wrong if they were traps that was used to kill those people then there should be inhabitants or humans who must have set that trap and if that was so... as if on cue Noriko pulled ino and Shikamaru and she saw ten kunai fly ahead of her into the valleys wall then turning around she heard "why can't you warmongers leave us alone?" everyone's attention was focused on a boy who had purple coloured hair and wielded a Bo staff he was wearing a white shirt beneath a Camo designed flak jacket and he wore a grey khaki short, with his kunai pouch around his knee like a knee guard he had a hitai-ate the same coloured as his hair but the village symbol was weird, Noriko believes they have never seen an hitai-ate like that before, behind him stood three look-alikes the only difference they held was that their hair colour was different one had blue hair another red and the last has an orange coloured hair and their primary weapons were different, the blue haired guy had a pair of kitana, the orange one had a nunchucks, the one with a red a had a pair of sai's, the purple haired brother started forming hand seals and spoke out loud yoton: domu o kakomu hokai, immediately lava spewed from his mouth it successfully rounded them up in a dome, as it was about to collapse on them sasuke activated his eternal mangenkyou sharingan protecting them from the collapse with his complete susanoo, immediately the red haired brother saw this he was filled with excitement, "time out, now it's my turn futon: komu no jutsu forming the hand seals he targeted sasuke's susanoo, immediately acting on cue sasuke recognized the technique to be that of Mei Terumi which renders a susanoo useless against it immediately sasuke shouted the word "scatter" before opening the eye patch that covered his eye "shinrai tensei" immediately a large part of the ground began to scatter away from him in a circular motion ripping most of the things around him away from the earth Noriko quickly slipped into her tailed beast mode shielding all the others from sasuke's range of attack, surprisingly all the four brothers were in the air making a straight dive at sasuke the blue haired brother shouted to the orange one "Kaminari get ready for a combo and you must not fail this time", the orange haired guy now identified as Kaminari , kami for short nodded his head and said "it's not like we get the chance every time to fight with an uchiha and we should never fail Sora senpai" immediately Sora forms the hand seals and exclaims "Doiru Suiyari no jutsu" immediately two spears made of water are launched towards a newly activated susanoo which breaks of easily into water droplets it was when Sora smiled that sasuke noticed what their plan was "hyoton: baria kankuran" immediately the falling water on his susanoo forcibly jutted itself through the susanoo, "Oh shit" exclaimed sasuke when he saw the orange haired kid move in for the kil.

 **Took me so long to make this I made some research before moving towards chapter two ,I hope to take lesser time to update the next chapter, I want you to kindly point out my errors and tell me your expectations by pming me ,thank you viewers. I hope to get comments and more followers and favoriters on my fanfiction, I'm about to update another one named "the other Genryusai." Ciao till next time.**


End file.
